Sacricios por amor
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Una amistad    Un romance    Un corazón roto    ¿Que serias capaz de dar con tal ver a la persona que más amas feliz?    Los invito a saber que hizo sasuke para ver a naruto feliz    Esto es **Sacrificios por amor**


*Sacrificios por amor*

Y ahí les va el primer capítulo 3 2 1 ready...

Cap. 1: Perderte sin tenerte

El viento soplaba cálido y las flores de cerezo volaban lentamente frente a su atenta mirada, ahí sentado en una banca de un parque se encontraba sasuke uchiha un chico de cabellos negros azulados ojos negros como la noche y piel blanca pero no pálida, de carácter frio con la gente en especial con las chicas, el estudiaba en el 3er año de preparatoria y dentro de una semana estaba a punto de graduarse al igual que sus compañeros, en ese momento esperaba a su mejor amigo naruto uzumaki, un chico de

Cabellos rubios ojos azules y piel canela del cual estaba enamorado en secreto

teme!- grito muy contento naruto

dobe llegas tarde- comento tranquilo el moreno

gomen , gomen es que se me atravesó un gato negro en el camino- dijo este con una risa nerviosa que delataba su mentira

las mañas del profe kakashi se pegan no?-le reprendió burlón el ojinegro

bah! Venga date prisa- dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a correr en dirección al centro

3 días después...

En la primera hora de clases, naruto estaba platicando muy contento con su amigo cuando llego una chica pelirrosa a interrumpirlos

¿esto sasuke-kun podemos hablar?-pregunto nerviosa con un rubor en las mejillas

estoy ocupado-dijo secamente a la chica, pues ya la conocía Sakura haruno una de sus tantas admiradoras/acosadoras

PERO!-grito pero al instante se quedo callada

venga teme no seas así sakura-chan quiere hablar contigo-le regaño molesto el kitsune

vale..-suspiro resignado y derrotado el uchiha Salieron del salón y de inmediato la pelirrosa trato de besarlo

TE AMO sasuke-kun- se confeso de inmediato

sabía que dirías algo así-comento con gran fastidio

¿Entonces tu?-dijo incrédula

Yo estoy enamorado de alguien más..-esas fueron sus últimas palabras y regreso al salón dejando a sakura con lagrimas de dolor

Después de aquella declaración, la chica no volvió a hablarle al moreno en lo que quedo del día

oye teme ¿qué te dijo sakura-chan?—

Que me amaba-le contesto vagamente

¿QUE?-grito incrédulo a lo que oía

Dobe no grites-dijo molesto el uchiha

Es que llevo casi 3 años pidiéndole una cita y tú en cambio!—

Te gusta?-comento indeciso sasuke

si pero.. Nunca me aceptara por ser feo —

Tú no eres feo baka!-en ese instante sasuke miro fijo a naruto el cual se sonrojo

teme no me mires así-dijo tímido el ojiazul

Es que eres muy lindo-comento sin pensar y un momento después se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo a su casa

El día de la graduación por fin llego y todos los estudiantes que se lograron graduar estaban presentes, la decoración era de lazos dorados en la entrada de cada salón y en el patio principal un gran número de sillas acomodadas para los padres de familia

Con un promedio de 10 pase al frente Sasuke Uchiha-dijo orgullosa la directora y el moreno tranquilo fue hacia ella

Felicidades uchiha llegaras muy lejos—

gracias tsunade-sama-contesto cortésmente

Un rato después de la ceremonia, el uchiha le entrego su boleta a su hermano mayor itachi y fue con naruto ya que desde hacía 2 días no se hablaban

-oye dobe!-le llamo -ahí teme te veo en las bancas de allá fuera bajo el árbol

- pues en ese momento el rubio estaba con sakura

-vale pues…- y salió afuera con desgano, ya se había decido a declarársele a naru ese mismo día

Las flores de cerezo caían de nuevo en ese lugar volando cálidamente con el viento

Hola teme!-grito muy contento el uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa ante eso sasuke se sorprendió pues creyó que naruto estaría molesto con el por lo de hacia unos días atrás llego y se sentó a su lado

Felicidades por el promedio —dijo alegre naruto

gracias…—murmuro el uchiha

Naruto hay algo quiero decirte...-comento con la mirada en el piso

Pero antes yo… Quiero pedirte 1 disculpa por no hablarte desde ese día fui un tonto—

Eso no importa porque yo...-de nuevo el kitsune lo interrumpió

Gracias teme adivina que!-comenzó a gritar emocionado

Uff… ¿ Ahora qué?'-contesto hastiado sasuke

Sakura-chan ya es mi novia!-en ese momento algo dentro de uchiha se rompió y su mundo se destrozo en miles de pedazos resquebrajados de un castillo de cristal que resguardaba su frio corazón

¿qué me querías decir?-cuestiono mas tranquilo naru aun con esa inmensa sonrisa en el rostro

N-nada...-su voz salió algo entrecortada pues ese nudo en su garganta no lo dejo continuar bien contuvo con gran esfuerzo sus lagrimas "Un uchiha nunca llora" ese era el pensamiento de su clan y el estaba a punto de romperlo

Naruto me voy a estudiar a Europa por 4 años...-fue lo único que le dijo sasuke aun con la mirada en piso para evitar que afloraran las lagrimas de dolor de su rostro

Pero...-trato de detenerlo pero el uchiha se fue corriendo al salón donde estaba itachi, y se fueron de ahí... Dejando a naruto muy triste pues él no quería que sasuke se fuera

¿CONTINUARA? XD claro que si solo si les gusta ttebayo Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...


End file.
